Legia Warszawa (piłka nożna)
left|90px|Herb Legii thumb|right|250px|Trybuna północna ([[Żyleta) na nowym stadionie]] right|thumb|250px|Kort centralny Legii right|thumb|250px|Stadion Legii przed przebudową Legia Warszawa – warszawski klub piłkarski z siedzibą przy iej 3, założony w marcu 1916 roku na Wołyniu. Zespół został reaktywowany dnia 14 marca 1920 po zakończeniu I wojny światowej. Klub piłkarski "Legia" od lat 90. XX wieku zajmuje 1. miejsce w tabeli wszech czasów polskiej ekstraklasy, będąc zarazem jednym z najbardziej utytułowanych polskich klubów piłkarskich na arenie międzynarodowej (m.in. półfinalista Pucharu Europy Mistrzów Krajowych 1969/70 i Pucharu Europy Zdobywców Pucharów 1990/91, a także ćwierćfinalista Ligi Mistrzów 1995/96). Jest aktualnie jedynym warszawskim klubem występującym w Ekstraklasie piłkarskiej. Jej rezerwy, Legia II Warszawa, grają w III lidze. Oficjalną maskotką klubu jest Miś Kazek. Historia Początki W pierwszej "Drużynie sportowej Legia" powstałej w 1916 roku grali głównie żołnierze. Najstarsze zachowane wyniki tej drużyny to: 7:0 z Dywizyjnym Zakładem Sanitarnym, 3:3 z 6. Pułkiem Piechoty Legionów oraz dwa zwycięstwa (6:4 i 3:1) z 4. Pułkiem Piechoty Legionów. Drużyna do 1920 roku grała amatorsko, kiedy to postanowiono profesjonalnie reaktywować klub. 14 marca 1920 roku powstał więc Wojskowy Klub Sportowy (WKS) Warszawa. Z powodu wojny bolszewickiej i udziału w niej wielu warszawskich piłkarzy, WKS nie został zgłoszony do premierowych rozgrywek o mistrzostwo Polski w 1920. W sezonach 1921–1926 drużyna nigdy nie wyszła poza klasę A okręgu warszawskiego, lecz był to okres bardzo ważny dla klubu. W 1922 uchwalono statut umożliwiający grę w zespole osobom cywilnym i zmieniono nazwę na Wojskowy Klub Sportowy „Legia” Warszawa. Był on wzorowany na dokumencie lwowskiej Pogoni. W tym czasie ogłoszono także fuzję z najstarszym warszawskich klubem sportowym, Koroną, która spowodowała przejęcie nowych, biało-zielonych barw klubowych. Legia przed II wojną światową Po pierwszym w historii wyjściu poza klasę A w 1927, Legia zakwalifikowała się do nowo powstałej Polskiej Ligi Piłki Nożnej. Pierwszy prezesem Ligi Polskiej został prezes warszawskiego zespołu, Roman Górecki. Pierwsze ligowe zwycięstwo Wojskowi odnieśli w Łodzi 8 maja z Klubem Turystów. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 1-6 dla gości. Jednocześnie Marian Łańko zdobył pierwszą ligową bramkę z rzutu wolnego oraz zanotował pierwszego hat-tricka dla stołecznego klubu. W tym samym roku Wojskowi w meczu z Pogonią Lwów odnieśli nawyższą ligową porażkę. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 11-2 dla Pogoniarzy. Ostatecznie Legia zajęła piąte miejsce na koniec sezonu, mimo pięciu porażek na początku rozgrywek. Napastnik Legionistów Marian Łańko zajął w tym sezonie drugie miejsce w klasyfikacji strzelców, z 31 trafieniami. Warszawski klub zadebiutował także w pucharze Polski, wygrywając mecz z Pogonią Warszawa 7:0. Przez dwa kolejne sezony Legia zajmowała wyższe miejsca w lidze niż inne stołeczne kluby: Polonia i Warszawianka. Mimo tego Legia nie odniosła sukcesów w okresie międzywojennym. W sezonie 1935 Legia utrzymała się w lidze dzięki jednemu punktowi przewagi nad zdegradowaną Cracovią, a następnie w 1936, w jubileusz 20-lecia klubu, przegrała siedem kolejnych meczów z rzędu i zanotowała jedyny w okresie swego istnienia spadek z pierwszej ligi. W 1937 władze klubu zdecydowały o jego powrocie do wojskowego statutu. W efekcie z pierwszego zespołu odeszły prawie wszystkie osoby cywilne, głównie do innych warszawskich drużyn. W 1937 w klasie A okręgu warszawskiego Legia zajęła czwarte miejsce, a rok później pierwsze, premiowane grą w barażach o I ligę. Wojskowi zajęli w nich trzecią lokatę i nie zdołali awansować. Zarząd zareagował wycofaniem klubu ze wszystkich rozgrywek i postanowił rozgrywać tylko mecze towarzyskie. W 1938 większość sekcji drużyny rozwiązano, pozostawiając jedynie trzy: tenisową, pływacką i motorową. Lata 40. XX wieku Po zakończeniu II wojny światowej, w kwietniu 1945 klub reaktywowano pod nazwą I Wojskowego Klubu Sportowego Warszawa, a w czerwcu tego roku dodano historyczny człon Legia. W pierwszych powojennych mistrzostwach polski (1946) Zieloni zajęli drugie miejsce w swojej grupie eliminacyjnej, odpadając z dalszej rywalizacji. Legionistów wyprzedziła wtedy warszawska Polonia, która zdobyła potem mistrzostwo. Do startującej w 1948, po dziewięcioletniej przerwie, ekstraklasy Wojskowi zakwalifikowali się po zwycięstwie w eliminacjach międzyokręgowych makroregionu północno-wschodniego oraz po zdobyciu drugiego miejsca w kwalifikacjach ogólnopolskich. Klub zajął w nich ostatecznie czwarte miejsce. Przez dwa kolejne ligowe sezony Legia utrzymywała się w ekstraklasie dzięki lepszemu bilansowi bramek od zdegradowanych zespołów. W listopadzie 1949, po reformach wprowadzanych przez ówczesne władze, kolejny raz zmieniono nazwę, na Centralny Wojskowy Klub Sportowy Warszawa oraz nadano nowy herb (Duża litera C, a w niej mniejsze: W, K, S). Oficjalnym patronem drużyny zostało Ludowe Wojsko Polskie. Lata 50. XX wieku 29 września 1955 Legia zdobyła po raz pierwszy Puchar Polski (5:0 w Warszawie z Lechią Gdańsk), a miesiąc później, 20 listopada, mistrzostwo Polski (1:1 w Sosnowcu z Zagłębiem). Był to pierwszy dublet w historii polskiej piłki. Rok później Legia powtórzyła ten wyczyn (warte wspomnieć, że w tym sezonie Legia odniosła rekordowe zwycięstwo w Ekstraklasie 12:0 nad krakowską Wisłą). Debiut klubu w europejskich pucharach zakończył się na 1/16 finału Pucharu Europy Mistrzów Krajowych, po przegranym dwumeczu z bratysławskim Slovanem (0:4 w Bratysławie i 2:0 w Warszawie). 2 lipca 1957 powrócono do historycznej nazwy Legia (Wojskowy Klub Sportowy „Legia” Warszawa), przybrano nowe obowiązujące do dzisiaj barwy, biało-czerwono-zielono-czarne (w późniejszym okresie zamieniono kolejność dwóch pierwszych kolorów) i przyjęto obowiązujący do 30 czerwca 2005 herb. Lata 60. XX wieku W latach 60. XX wieku Legia regularnie zajmowała czołowe miejsca w ligowej tabeli. W 1960 na Stadionie Wojska Polskiego zamontowano sztuczne oświetlenie. Stadion Wojska Polskiego stał się drugim obiektem w Polsce, na którym można było rozgrywać mecze po zmroku. Pierwsze spotkanie bez naturalnego światła rozegrane zostało z duńskim AGF Arhus. W tym sezonie Tadeusz Błażejewski strzelił tysięczną ligową bramkę dla Wojskowych. W sezonie 1966/67 w Legii zadebiutował Kazimierz Deyna - jedna z największych legend klubu. W latach 1964 i 1966 Wojskowi zdobyli dwa Puchary Polski. W sezonie 1964/65 Legia jako pierwsza polska drużyna doszła do 1/4 Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów. Legioniści przegrali z TSV 1860 Monachium u siebie 0:4, a w Niemczech zremisowali 0:0. W 1969, a także rok później Legioniści ponownie wywalczyli tytuł mistrzowski. W sezonie 1969/1970 zespół doszedł do półfinału Pucharu Europy Mistrzów Krajowych, poprzednika dzisiejszej Ligi Mistrzów (0:0 i 0:2 z holenderskim Feyenoordem Rotterdam), co jest największym sukcesem polskiego klubu na arenie międzynarodowej. Lata 70. XX wieku W 1971 Legia kończyła sezon na drugim miejscu, rok później na trzecim, w kolejnych latach nadal utrzymywała się w górnej połowie tabeli, ale bez większych sukcesów. Był to również czas, gdy w Polsce powstawały pierwsze kluby kibica i ten działający na Legii zdecydował się zasiadać na trybunie otwartej, nazywanej „Żyletą” od reklamy sponsora (żyletek marki Polsilver), którego baner reklamowy znajdował się nad tą trybuną. Rok 1973 przyniósł piaty Puchar Polski wywalczony po serii rzutów karnych z bytomską Polonią. W 1975 natomiast odbył się pierwszy transfer polskiego zawodnika na Zachód, na co pozwolił PZPN i Ministerstwo Sportu. Robert Gadocha został kupiony przez FC Nantes, późniejszego mistrza Francji. Przez drugą połowę lat 70. Legioniści plasowali się poza podium w mistrzostwach Polski. Udało się jednak w 1980 roku zdobyć szósty Puchar Polski. Pod koniec dekady miał miejsce towarzyski mecz Legii z Manchesterem City. Całe spotkanie rozegrał wtedy Kazimierz Deyna. Strzelił w tym meczu dwie bramki, jedną dla Wojskowych (gdzie grał w pierwszej połowie), a drugą dla swojego nowego klubu (w drugiej części spotkania), do którego przeszedł za 100 tys. funtów szterlingów. Spotkanie cieszyło się bardzo dużym zainteresowaniem i wielu kibiców musiało oglądać mecz zza bram stadionu. Lata 80. XX wieku Na początku lat 80. Legia obroniła Puchar Polski. W Pucharze Zdobywców Pucharów Wojskowi rozegrali w 1982 mecz z gruzińskim Dinamem Tbilisi. Podczas pierwszego spotkania w Warszawie kibice, ze względu na bardzo dużą liczbę milicjantów na stadionie, zaczęli skandować hasła: „Precz z komuną” oraz „MO – Gestapo”. Po porażce 0:1, fani zorganizowali pochód antykomunistyczny (sytuacja taka powtarzała się w latach 80. kilkakrotnie). Rezultatem 0:1 zakończył się również mecz rewanżowy, który w Tbilisi oglądało 90 tysięcy widzów. W 1984 po rundzie jesiennej Legia zajmowała pierwsze miejsce w tabeli, a na koniec rozgrywek została wicemistrzem Polski. Uprawniało to do udziału w Pucharze UEFA. Rok później powtórzono ten sukces. W obydwu przypadkach tytuł mistrzowski zdobywał Górnik Zabrze. W tych latach, w Pucharze UEFA, Legioniści dochodzili kolejno do 1/8 i 1/16 finału, odpadając dwukrotnie z mediolańskim Interem. W pierwszym przypadku mediolańczycy zremisowali u siebie 0:0, co zostało uznane za wielki sukces Legionistów. Rewanż przy Łazienkowskiej zakończył się wynikiem 0:1 i to włoska drużyna awansował do kolejnej rundy. Dwumecz w 1985 zakończył się zwycięstwem Legii 3:2 na Łazienkowskiej, ale we Włoszech porażka 0:1 wyeliminowała warszawiaków z Pucharu UEFA. Na trofeum drużyna musiała jednak poczekać do 1989 roku, kiedy wywalczyła Puchar Polski i Superpuchar. Pod koniec dekady, 13 września 1989, Legia grała z Barceloną w pierwszej rundzie Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów. Mecz w Barcelonie zakończył się remisem 1:1, po nieuznanej bramce dla Wojskowych i karnym dla przeciwników w 85. minucie meczu. W rewanżu przy Łazienkowskiej Legia przegrała 0:1, przy 25 tysiącach ludzi na trybunach. 1 września 1989 roku w San Diego w wypadku zginął Kazimierz Deyna. Lata 90. XX wieku Dzięki zdobyciu dziewiątego Pucharu Polski w 1990 Legia mogła zagrać w Europie. W rywalizacji z europejskimi drużynami warszawski klub dotarł do półfinału Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów. W lidze jednak na samym początku dekady drużyna nie spisywała się na miarę oczekiwań. Jesienią 1992 roku w Legię zainwestował pierwszy prywatny inwestor Janusz Romanowski. Podpisano umowy sponsorskie min. z FSO (2,4 mld starych złotych za dwa lata) oraz Adidasem. Po czwartej kolejce sezonu 1992/93 trenerem Legii został Janusz Wójcik. Wysoki budżet pozwolił na sprowadzenie klasowych piłkarzy (Maciej Śliwowski, Radosław Michalski) i włączenie się do walki o mistrzostwo. 20 czerwca 1993 drużyna wywalczyła mistrzostwo Polski (6:0 z Wisłą w Krakowie). Dzień później tytuł ten został jednak odebrany przez prezydium zarządu PZPN, stosunkiem głosów 5:4, z powodu zarzutu przekupstwa w ostatnim ligowym meczu, choć nigdy tego nie udowodniono. Klub musiał także zapłacić 500 mln złotych kary, a władze UEFA wykluczyły Legię z europejskich pucharów. Wszystkie dotychczasowe wnioski dotyczące uchylenia owej decyzji (ostatnie z grudnia 2004 i stycznia 2007) zostały rozpatrzone negatywnie, a mistrzostwo ostatecznie przypadło Lechowi Poznań, który po unieważnieniu ostatnich meczów Legii i ŁKS-u, zajął w tabeli pierwsze miejsce. W kolejnym sezonie Legia zdobyła pierwszą w Polsce „potrójną koronę”. Dzięki remisowi 1:1 15 czerwca z Górnikiem Zabrze w Warszawie, Wojskowi utrzymali jeden punkt przewagi nad drugimi Katowicami i zdobyli piąty tytuł mistrza Polski. 18 czerwca, w finale Pucharu Polski Wojskowi pokonali 2:0 ŁKS i wywalczyli dziesiąty Puchar w swojej historii. W meczu o Superpuchar 24 lipca Legia grała również z ŁKS i zwyciężyła 6:4 na stadionie w Płocku. Mimo udanego sezonu Legii UEFA podtrzymała karę wykluczenia z europejskich pucharów. Kolejny sezon zaczął się od podpisania umowy na transmisje meczów w Canal+ (jako pierwszy klub w Polsce). 31 maja 1995 klub wywalczył szóste mistrzostwo Polski i zdobył też Puchar Polski. W tym czasie miała miejsce jedna z pierwszych akcji protestacyjnych na stadionie. Powodem były wysokie ceny biletów i zakaz wywieszania flag na płocie. Zakończył się on po trzech meczach w Warszawie dzięki porozumieniu z działaczami. W następnym sezonie Legioniści nie obronili już tytułu, za to dotarli do 1/4 finału nowej Ligi Mistrzów, odpadając z Panathinaikosem (0:0 i 0:3). W 1997 klub przekształcono w Sportową Spółkę Akcyjną (SSA) „Legia” Warszawa oraz pozyskano nowego sponsora, koreańską firmę Daewoo. W tym roku Wojskowi zajęli drugą lokatę po przegranej 2:3 z Widzewem Łódź (Wojskowi do 85. minuty prowadzili 2:0), a także do nazwy dodano człon „Daewoo” (CWKS „Legia-Daewoo” Warszawa), co z powodu nazwy sponsora zostało chłodno przyjęte przez fanów Legii. Niepowodzenie w lidze powetowano kolejnym Pucharem i Superpucharem Polski. Pierwsza dekada XX wieku 1 lipca 2001 usunięto z nazwy klubu markę byłego sponsora i powrócono do nazwy ASPN CWKS „Legia” Warszawa SSA. W kolejnym sezonie piłkarze Legii pod opieką Serba Dragomira Okuki zdobyli siódmy tytuł mistrzowski, a także Puchar Ligi (Ekstraklasy). W 2003 nastąpiła ponowna zmiana nazwy na KP „Legia” Warszawa SSA. Wykupienie klubu przez Grupę ITI Holdings SA zostało entuzjastycznie przyjęte przez kibiców. Sezon 2005/06 był wyjątkowy w historii klubu. W 90-lecie istnienia drużyny Legioniści zdobyli ósme mistrzostwo Polski. Po przyjściu nowego trenera Dariusza Wdowczyka, Legioniści odrobili siedem punktów straty do Wisły Kraków i wyszli na prowadzenie w lidze. Po tych sukcesach Rada Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy podjęła decyzję o sfinansowaniu modernizacji stadionu Legii poprzez budowę trzech nowych trybun i rozbudowę trybuny krytej. Rok 2007 przyniósł zmianę herbu. Klub nie doszedł do porozumienia z CWKS, który miał prawa do poprzedniego logo. Władze klubu zarejestrowały swój znak, zbojkotowany przez kibiców, ponieważ nie przypominał on w niczym dawnego znaku (mimo podobnych kolorów oraz litery „L” miał inny kształt i ułożenie barw). Ostatecznie nie został on wprowadzony w życie i ustalono, że herbem zostanie modyfikacja pierwszego herbu, z białą literą „L” na czarnej tarczy. Kształt ten różnił się jednak od historycznego i przypominał trójkąt, a nie pierwotną tarczę herbową. W czerwcu 2007 roku trenerem zespołu został Jan Urban. Na początku sezonu 2007/08 w Wilnie doszło do zamieszek wywołanych przez pseudokibiców Legii, które swoje apogeum miały na stadionie wileńskiej Vetry podczas meczu II rundy Pucharu Intertoto. Pseudokibice Legii m.in. zdewastowali stadion i napadali na policję, w efekcie mecz przerwano przy stanie 2:0 dla klubu litewskiego. Kilka dni później Komisja Dyscyplinarna UEFA zweryfikowała wynik spotkania z Vetrą na walkower 3:0 dla gospodarzy i wykluczyła Legię z obecnej edycji europejskich pucharów oraz z następnej, do której się zakwalifikuje (Liga Mistrzów UEFA, Puchar UEFA, Puchar Intertoto) w ciągu najbliższych pięciu lat. UEFA zobowiązała także warszawski klub do pokrycia wszelkich strat wyrządzonych przez uczestników zamieszek na stadionie gospodarza. Po złożeniu odwołania, karę czasowo zawieszono, po uwzględnieniu tego co zostało poprawione, by zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo na meczach Legii. Rok później Legia zdobyła Puchar Polski i Superpuchar po dwukrotnym zwycięstwie z Wisłą Kraków (0:0, 4:3 k. oraz 2:1), a także wicemistrzostwo kraju. W 2009 roku udało się jedynie powtórzyć drugie miejsce na podium. Druga dekada XXI wieku Rok 2010 był jednym z najbardziej nieudanych w ciągu ostatniej dekady, a trener Urban pożegnał się ze stanowiskiem. Jego tymczasowym następcą został Stefan Białas, a później Maciej Skorża. 7 sierpnia 2010 Legia rozegrała towarzyski mecz z Arsenalem Londyn z okazji otwarcia nowego stadionu. Podopieczni Macieja Skorży przegrali ten mecz 5:6. W drużynie Arsenalu Londyn wystąpili dwaj polscy bramkarze będący jednocześnie byłymi zawodnikami Legii – Łukasz Fabiański, który został na początku drugiej połowy zmieniony przez Wojciecha Szczęsnego. W sezonie 2010/2011 Legia wywalczyła 3. miejsce w Ekstraklasie oraz zdobyła Puchar Polski. Rok później, mimo długiego okresu spędzonego na fotelu lidera, Legioniści zajęli tylko 2. miejsce w Ekstraklasie (mistrzostwo za to wywalczyła Młoda Legia w Młodej Ekstraklasie). Kibice mogli jednak cieszyć się z sukcesów w Lidze Europy, gdzie drużyna doszła do 1/16 finału odpadając ze Sportingiem Lizbona. Legia zdobyła również Puchar Polski drugi raz z rzędu. Rok 2013 był dla klubu wyjątkowo udany. Do klubu powrócił ponownie trener Jan Urban. Po 7 latach oczekiwania Legia odzyskała Mistrzostwo Polski i zdobyła również (po raz trzeci z rzędu) Puchar Polski. Mistrzostwo obronili także piłkarze Młodej Legii w ostatnim sezonie funkcjonowania Młodej Ekstraklasy. Kolejny tytuł mistrzowski piłkarze Legii Warszawa zdobyli w 2014 roku. W 2015 roku Legia zdobyła Puchar Polski (po raz siedemnasty w historii) oraz awansowała do 1/16 finału Ligi Europy, zajmując pierwsze miejsce w fazie grupowej. W 2016 Legia obchodziła stulecie swojego istnienia – na początku sezonu 2015/2016 zaprezentowano nowe stroje meczowe: podczas starć domowych piłkarze były to białe koszulki z czarną szarfą, a na wyjeździe koszulki w barwie wojskowej zieleni. Taki sam kolor miały spodenki – strój nawiązywał do wystroju Drużyny Legionowej w 1916 roku. W sezonie Legia zdobyła „podwójną koronę” – zdobyła mistrzostwo Polski (z trzypunktową przewagą nad Piastem Gliwice) oraz Puchar Polski (po wygranej na Stadionie Narodowy z Lechem Poznań 1:0). W sezonie 2016/2017 Legia Warszawa, po dwudziestu jeden latach przerwy, wywalczyła awans do Ligi Mistrzów. Trafiła do jednej z najtrudniejszych grup: z Realem Madryt, Borussią Dortmund i Sportingiem Lizbona. W pierwszym meczu na własnym boisku, przeciwko niemieckiej Borussi, zanotowała największą porażkę w historii występów w europejskich pucharach (0:6). W czwartej kolejce zdobyła swój pierwszy punkt – 2 listopada zremisowała 3:3 z Realem Madryt, po bramkach Vadisa Odjidja-Ofoe, Miroslava Radovicia i Thibaulta Moulina. W szóstej, ostatniej kolejce odniosła pierwsze zwycięstwo – 1:0 ze Sportingiem Lizbona. Wygrana pozwoliła Legii awansować na trzecie miejsce w grupie i zakwalifikować się do 1/16 finału Ligi Europy, gdzie wylosowała holenderski Ajax Amsterdam. Pierwszy mecz, rozgrywany na własnym boisku, zakończył się bezbramkowym remisem. W rewanżu Legia przegrała 0:1 i odpadła z rozgrywek. 4 czerwca obroniła tytuł mistrzowski. W sezonie 2017/2018 Legia zdobyła tzw. podwójną koronę. Ponownie zdobyła mistrzostwo Polski (osiągając trzypunktową przewagę nad Jagiellonią Białystok), dokładając do niego Puchar Polski – wywalczony 2 maja 2018 po zwycięstwie na Stadionie Narodowym 2:1 z Arką Gdynia. Sezon 2018/2019 był pierwszym od 2010, który Legia zakończyła bez żadnego trofeum. Zdobyła wicemistrzostwo (tracąc cztery punkty do Piasta Gliwice) oraz dotarła do ćwierćfinału Pucharu Polski, w którym uległa Rakowowi Częstochowa (1:2 pd.). Na domiar złego, Wojskowi nie zakwalifikowali się do fazy grupowej Ligi Europy, doznając kompromitującej porażki w dwumeczu z luksemburskim F91 Dudelange (1:2 i 2:2). Sezon 2019/2020 był trzecim z rzędu bez gry w europejskich pucharach. Legia odpadła z nich w fazie play-off 29 sierpnia 2019, po porażce 0:1 ze szkockim Glasgow Rangers (w pierwszym domowym spotkaniu padł bezbramkowy remis). Sukcesy *Ekstraklasa: **1. miejsce (13): 1955, 1956, 1969, 1970, (1993tytuł odebrany), 1994, 1995, 2002, 2006, 2013, 2014, 2016, 2017, 2018 **2. miejsce (13): 1960, 1968, 1971, 1985, 1986, 1993z powodu przesunięcia na drugie miejsce, 1996, 1997, 2004, 2008, 2009, 2015, 2019 **3. miejsce (13): 1928, 1930, 1931, 1961, 1972, 1980, 1988, 1999, 2001, 2005, 2007, 2011, 2012 *Puchar Polski: **Zdobywca (19): 1955, 1956, 1964, 1966, 1973, 1980, 1981, 1989, 1990, 1994, 1995, 1997, 2008, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2018 **Finalista (6): 1952 (rezerwy), 1969, 1972, 1988, 1991, 2004 *Superpuchar PolskiKlub uprawniony był do rywalizacji w kolejnych pięciu finałach, jednak edycji z lat 1980, 1993, 2002, 2011 i 2013 nie rozegrano: **Zdobywca (4): 1989, 1994, 1997, 2008 **Finalista (6): 1990, 1995, 2006, 2012, 2014, 2015, 2016 *Puchar Ligi Polskiej (Ekstraklasy): **Zdobywca (1): 2002 **Finalista (2): 2000, 2008 *Puchar Europy/Liga Mistrzów **półfinał: 1970 **ćwierćfinał: 1971, 1996 **faza grupowa: 2016 *Liga Europy **1/16 finału: 2012, 2015, 2017 *Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów **półfinał: 1991 **ćwierćfinał: 1965, 1982 *Puchar Intertoto UEFA **1 miejsce (w grupie): 1968 **2 miejsce (w grupie): 1974, 1977 *Deyna Cup **Zdobywca (1): 2013 Kategoria:Kluby sportowe Kategoria:Legia Warszawa Kategoria:Śródmieście